User talk:Columbia clipper
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Columbia clipper! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the USS Centaurus page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Cleanse (Talk) 02:44, 19 July 2009 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Starship name page moves Before arbitrarily moving articles for ship names based on diacritics, can you please bring it up on the talk pages first? Thanks. -- sulfur 19:36, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, I checked the talk pages before making changes. The comments on the USS Cortez s talk page indicated a preference for the spelling used in the script, and the Defiant s talk page indicated that the diacritics were included to match those used for the Cortez. Since the Sao Paulo s dedication plaque spelling was canonical, and the English spelling of Cortez was preferred by the community, I didn't think there was a need to discuss the issue more than it already has been. The moves weren't arbitrary, but were in keeping with Memory Alpha policies on both canon and community decision-making. --Columbia clipper 19:48, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Since you moved the pages, could you fix some of the links to the old page then. We generally don't want too many pages using redirects if it can be avoided. There should be a "What links here" option on the left. Thanks. - 22:13, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. I think I've found and corrected all of the links (and a category that used the diacritic spelling for Sao Paulo). --Columbia clipper 23:00, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks again. - 02:08, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Image uploads When uploading images, can you please ensure that you remember to add a license and category to them as per MA:IMAGE? These things are required to use images here. Also, please note that species names (ie "Human", "Bolian", "Vulcan", etc) are capitalized, since they are proper nouns. Thanks. -- sulfur 15:32, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :Seriously, add the categories. If you're not sure about one, add it after you upload the image so you can see the suggestions. - 00:08, October 20, 2010 (UTC)